Secret's of a Roughwood
by Chocoborider92
Summary: Reece Roughwood is an experiment of Deepground who escaped with her baby and ran for freedom. After a year, memories of the past keep her from living a normal life as she sets out to find the man who unknowingly fathered her child and who was an experiment once himself... Is she finally free or are there more secrets to her past that keep her chained forever? VINCENTXOC
1. Chapter 1

I have realized that I am best at writing stories with some hidden relation of some sort so if you don't like children, romance, or secret parentage, this story may not be for you. Enjoy!

*EDIT I had to make a couple of unnoticeable changes, most importantly Reece's age….

" _Love can bloom from the strangest of places" …. I remember my mother telling me this as a child but never fully understood her meaning until I was much older. By then, she was long gone. Love was something that fueled the most brutal armies toward battles. A force that brought the hardest man to his knees. A feeling that made a careless young woman grow up and take responsibility in the wake of tragedy and chaos…. Love is what kept me going and will always cause me to fight for justice, sanity, and truth…_

 _Reece POV_

I beeped the horn to my green pickup truck loudly before flooring it through the red light. It was 3 am and I would be damned if I wasted anymore time by sitting at an empty red light waiting when there wasn't a car in sight. I looked over at my toddler asleep in the passenger seat and realized that I should probably be more careful. Even after a year, this whole "Mom" thing was still kicking my ass. I had no idea what I was doing.

Rain began to trickle down as I passed a huge billboard reading "Welcome to Edge" along with city limits and population numbers. I slowed down as I peered up at the sign. I was finally here. After all this time of searching and trying to connect the pieces to this long drawn out puzzle, I had finally arrived to the final location. Lucy began to stir and I quickly sped up to avoid waking her. The drone of my engine lured her back to sleep and she was once again motionless.

I couldn't help but smile at my baby. She was beautiful. Yet, unique. I had never seen a child like her in my entire life and I doubted I ever would. Her blonde hair fell into her eyes and I brushed the strands back to reveal her long, closed lashes that curled up to her eyebrows. She didn't look a thing like me. Her hair color matched my own but I was sure it would probably change once again to a different shade. That is what usually happened in one-year old's much to a mother's dismay, although I prayed that it wouldn't.

I searched for a building that we could rest in for the night but found nothing. The inn was closed. I drove past a park with homeless people staring at me. I stepped on the gas harder. Finally, I saw some lights in the distance and slowed down to read the sign. "Seventh Heaven". I paused and squinted to see inside the building. _It looks like a bar…_ It was a bar. I sighed deeply and continued to drive. I sure as heck wasn't dragging my sleeping baby inside a bar. I might not be mother of the year but I sure was no heathen.

Feeling defeated, I pulled into an abandoned parking lot and parked. The doors clicked as I pressed the lock button and slowly, quietly lowered my seat to recline beside Lucy. Slowly, I reached over and puled her into my arms. I silently prayed that this trip had been for nothing and that I would finally get the answers I sought so desperately. I had been told that I would find him here and I wasn't leaving until I did.

 _Story Mode_

"Welcome to Seventh Heaven, how can I…oh she isn't allowed in here", Tifa said as she turned to see a woman walking hand in hand with a baby girl barely old enough to walk. The woman ignored Tifa and instead walked faster into the bar, sweeping the infant up into her arms in one fluid motion but careful not to drop her manila folder.

"Excuse me, she can't…" Tifa started, but was quickly interrupted. "Please, I am not here to drink or anything I just need some help." The young woman looked at Tifa desperately and Tifa placed the glass she was cleaning onto the bar counter. "What can I do for you? If it is about a delivery, Cloud isn't here at the moment…" "No, I… I am looking for someone and some of the people here in Edge told me you might know them." Tifa could feel her inward struggle but continued to wait for the girl to speak. After a long pause, the girl finally spoke. "Do you know Vincent Valentine?"

Tifa's eyes narrowed and she looked a bit confused. "Who is asking?" The girl reached out her hand to Tifa with a smirk. "My name is Reece Roughwood. This is Lucy." Reece put the child down as Tifa slowly dried her hands on her pants legs. Reluctantly, she took the girl's hand. "Tifa…" The smirk turned into a smile now and Reece shook her hand diligently. "We come in peace, I promise you…Meaning I ain't gonna kill ya" "Sorry, it's just that no one really comes around looking for Vincent…it is a bit of a shock to be frank."

Tifa continued to eye Reece and turned back to drying glasses. "What is your business with him, do you know him personally?" At this, Reece glanced down at her daughter catching Tifa's attention before answering. "No, not exactly…we just have…similar interests…" Tifa started to speak when she noticed the little girl staring at her. She sure was a cute little thing with her blonde hair pulled into a tight twig atop her head and secured with a tiny bow. She acted like she hadn't been mobile for long the way she danced back and forth on her chubby legs. She was healthy and had been well taken care of. All of these things were noticeable, but Tifa kept coming back to one prominent feature of the child.

Her eyes.

Like lasers shining into her very soul, red embers stared at her through her long eyelashes as she babbled to a language of her own. Lucy then finished her baby sentence, bounced up and down twice and fully smiled at Tifa with a toothy grin of four teeth. Yes, the child was gorgeous. Tifa couldn't help herself and smiled back at the toddler before continuing her conversation. "And what are your similar interests?" "I prefer to discuss it with him, if you do not mind." At this the girl smiled politely and made a move to once again swiftly pick up her daughter.

Tifa didn't know what to do. Should she just give this woman Vincent's cell number? Or should she call him directly? The last one seemed like the smartest move and Tifa uttered for the girl to wait as she made her way to the office. Closing the door behind her, Tifa made the call. After the third ring, and much to Tifa's surprise, the sound of a gentle _click_ could be heard on the other line. Silence came through triumphantly and she realized he was waiting for her to speak.

"Vincent?"

"…Tifa…"

came a deep, breathy reply and she slowly let out a breath of relief. For a moment, she was afraid it wasn't him. "How are you?" Once again, Tifa was met with silence and the strong urge to cough awkwardly into the receiver almost won the battle. "Someone is looking for you. She asked for you specifically….do you know anyone named Reece?" This time, Tifa let Vincent awkwardly think in silence before he replied with a simple NO. "Well she said she needs to talk with you. Wouldn't tell me what it was about. She said you have similar interests…"

Tifa peeked around the corner at the duo before continuing. "She has a kid with her…" Vincent remained silent for a full minute as he pondered into the cellular device before finally replying. "I'll be there at noon." Tifa hung up the phone and walked back into the bar area. "He said he will be here shortly. Why don't you have a seat while you wait."

The full hour seemed to inch by painfully slow as Reece drummed her fingers nervously on the table. The entire year had led up to this moment and she didn't know if she should pace the floor or run with Lucy to the other side of Gaia. _What if this was a mistake?_ Her thoughts continued to anxiously evade her mind and the thought of running made her legs jump in anticipation. She glanced at Lucy sitting happily across from her playing with her cloth doll. Reece hadn't been able to find much for their little makeshift family, but when she found something for Lucy she made sure she did whatever necessary to provide. Even if it meant stealing in the middle of the night.

Her thoughts continued to run rampant and she had almost convinced herself to escape from the back when the door finally opened and closed in a mysterious manner. Loud boots clanked across the bar floor and when Reece looked up, she thought she would faint into the floor. Red cloth drug behind him in a sophisticated manner yet hauntingly enough to haunt her nightmares. His legs were adorned with golden plates as well as his left arm. A large gun hung close to his right side but that was not the most intimidating feature on this guy.

No, it was his eyes.

Those red, flaming irises that peered over the neck of his cape, hiding the rest of his face from view. Reece could only stare in disbelief as recognition hit her all at once even though she had never met the man. Vincent strolled up to her and halted mere inches from her face. The strong urge to fall back into her seat was too powerful and Reece slowly sat down once more. Silence drowned them both and Reece couldn't find it in her to speak. Finally, Tifa cleared her throat. "Vincent, this is who I was telling you about. Her name is Reece." Tifa nodded in the young woman's direction and Reece was thankful for the hint and gentle, yet silent push.

"Yes….I am Reece. Nice to…meet you…" With that Reece stood up and threw her shaking hand in front of Vincent. He glanced down for a moment before briefly taking her hand with his. _This is worse than I thought, if that could even be possible_ Reece thought to herself and quietly gulped. "I'm from…well….I have something I want you to see….that I think you will want to see…." With that, Reece pulled away and grabbed the manila folder she had delicately placed on the table hastily. "I escaped with the file because I wanted proof but also…so I could find you." With that, Reece handed the file over and sat down with a huff once again, relieved to be silent.

Vincent read over the files carelessly at first, then more diligently as he turned the page. Tifa noticed the change in demeanor and slowly came around the bar to witness the exchange. Vincent continued on, becoming more silent and still than before. He flipped to the last page before finally freezing altogether.

"Vincent…what…what is it?" Tifa quietly said and edged closer to the man in question. He didn't stir but scanned over the page once more. Time seemed to stand perfectly still as Reece stared impatiently at the scene. She thought her mind would explode and felt tiny beads of sweat begin to appear on her brow.

As if on cue, Lucy decided to make her presence known. The little girl babbled loudly and stood up on the seat in front of Reece before throwing her doll at Vincent's feet. Reece inwardly gasped when this got the gunman's attention and he slowly turned to peer at the child. Lucy only bounced in her seat and continued to babble before realizing she had lost her doll. Quickly, Vincent shut the folder and handed it to Tifa without breaking concentration on the small girl. Lucy peered up at him through long lashes and smiled once again at another stranger. Tears filled Reece's eyes as she finally realized her hunt was over.

Tifa read the contents of the folder and quickly scanned the images. She shuddered at the pictures of Vincent in a lab, all the experiment utensils and machines surrounding him. She quickly turned the page but stopped when she saw another picture. This one contained the girl in front of them. Same place, same bed as Vincent lay in but different technology was streaming from the girl. The picture was titled Experiment H and was followed by several numbers.

Turning the page once more, she saw more information but it didn't make much sense. Something about Ultrasounds and due dates riddled the page and Tifa began to feel confused. Pressing on, she flipped the page once more and saw all she needed to see. Reece lay in one more picture, pregnant and about to burst. The picture read 'Project VV: Chaos Child' and gave Reece's information. Age, 20. Hair, blonde. Weight, 150. The page went on to read how the process was accomplished but Tifa only needed to see one sentence in a scribble of notes that made her breathing stop.

" _Vincent Valentine's spawn has successfully been born through science_. We have created a perfect baby, just like Project S. Only this time, less powerful and more stable. We give you…Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

Reece POV

The silence remained strong for several minutes until Tifa finally spoke up. "Is…. this true…?" I knew that she already knew the answer to that question but she had to say something. Anything to break that dreadful quiet. I was happy she did. "Yes…unfortunately…" I rubbed the back of my neck and glanced at Vincent. He stood there unmoving and staring at Lucy. Lucy however paid no mind. Her thoughts were on the sugar packets that decorated each table of the bar. She had several packets in each hand, shaking them relentlessly and throwing most to the floor. "I… I am sorry to spring this on you, without any warning. I guess there isn't really a best way to…present this kind of information."

Tifa took her own glance at Vincent, before looking at me directly. "Who did this? I know it wasn't Shinra…was it?" I shook my head. "Deepground. We escaped a year ago." Tifa looked confused. "A year? But…they were destroyed in 0010…that was 3 years ago!" I cocked my head to the side and looked confused myself. That couldn't be…wait…yes it could… I closed my eyes as realization finally hit me.  
"Now it all makes sense…" I muttered under my breath. "I was relocated a few years back, I'm guessing 3 years to be exact. I was moved to an underground location in Nibelheim." At this, Vincent looked at me and my breath hitched in my throat. "That can't be…I went back to Shinra's Manor before Deepground was destroyed…there was nothing." I shrugged my shoulders. "Mustv'e missed ya…I was there…Believe me, I wish I was making this up."

Tifa chimed in. "Look at the dates on these papers. They didn't continue experiments til 0011. They must have been hiding out, waiting for the world to become distracted by normalcy again." Vincent glanced at the papers then slowly took them back in his hands. He looked over the papers one more time before handing them back to me. Once again we were engulfed in silence.

This was killing me. I expected him to yell, fuss, accuse me of lying. I had built this whole exchange up in my head for over a year now. I had lost so much sleep over the entire ordeal and kept going over what I would say in my mind. I never expected him to be so silent. I had to have some kind of reaction so I could know what to do.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I need to know what we should do." I said and looked back over at my restless toddler. Lucy was getting sleepy and I realized she had not had a nap yet. "Also, I need to know where to go. I tried to get a room at the inn, but the owner said there wasn't anything left. The restaurant was closed too and I think Lucy is gonna need more than my milk eventually and maybe a softer bed than the truck."

Tifa looked at me horrified. "Did you two sleep in a truck last night?" "Yeah we usually do if I can't find anything else. Do you know where we could get a room? I think she needs a nap." Tifa rushed over to me and grabbed me by the hand, something I was not used to. "Dear Heavens, come with me. You can stay here. You can't run around with a baby in a truck all the time. I'll fix you some food too."

I recoiled from her touch as she attempted to pull me towards her stairs. "I don't mean to bother anyone…" I started, but Tifa held up her hand. "Please. I have been rude enough to you and for that I apologize. I can't let you and Vincent's child sleep in a truck." My heart skipped a beat at that sentence and I realized that Vincent's must have too, for at that he jumped into action. The man turned on his heels and without a second glance went out the door.

I watched him leave and picked up my daughter. Now this, I expected. I was just happy he had finally had some sort of a reaction. "Don't worry, he will be back", Tifa said to me and led me up the stairs to a spare room. "Will this do at getting her to sleep?" I shook my head yes and turned towards Tifa. "Thank you so much…I really didn't expect anyone to be nice to us. Especially reach out their home to us." With that I smiled and walked into the room and we were left to our privacy.

Story Mode

Tifa walked on down the stairs and into the little office once again. This time, she needed to talk to someone a little more sociable than Mr. Valentine. Besides, she needed to inform Cloud anyway. After two rings on the cell, he picked up. "That was faster than usual," Tifa said with a smile. "I told you, I'm trying to do better." Cloud admitted and she could swear it sounded as if he was smiling back at her. What a change time can make as it passes. "And what can I do for you, Mrs. Strife." At this, Tifa broke into a full-on giggle. "Cloud, I thought we were keeping it a secret for a little longer?" "I wasn't aware you were with anyone…" Cloud teased, and Tifa blinked to get back to being serious for a moment. "I didn't call to flirt…we may have an issue."

Cloud remained silent waiting for her revelation and she continued on. "Someone came to the bar today. Her name is Reece. She was an experiment of Deepground's." "What did she want, did she say?" "Well…yes…and that's the issue. It's an awkward situation that I don't really know how to tell anyone." Cloud paused for a few moments before pressing her further. "Tifa…What is it?" "She has a little girl with her that was part of an experiment too, Project H. Cloud, this little girl was created using Vincent's DNA." Tifa waited for the information to sink in and for Cloud to answer. "Wait. Hold on, this kid is Vincent's daughter? How the hell…Who is the mother, this Reece?"

"Mmmm…", Tifa said with a shake of her head. Cloud breathed a sigh of unbelief. "Well, that is awkward…" "She escaped a year ago. They are gonna stay with us a while." "They what? Tifa… This isn't another orphan. You can't…" Cloud began to argue, but Tifa cut him off. "They were living in a pickup truck. She has no where to go." Cloud sighed and Tifa knew she would win this gentle argument. "The baby is barely One." "Why is Vincent not housing this ready-made family?" "You know Vincent, he left as soon as she told him. He can't handle a situation like this, he needs help." Cloud began to chuckle a bit and Tifa lowered her brows in annoyance. "What?"

"This situation is ridiculous. Why did Deepground make this kid in the first place?" "If I knew, I wouldn't be calling you," Tifa said and crossed her arms. "Okay, I'll try to find out some information." "Thank you, Cloud." "Mmmhmm." Tifa started to hangup the phone when she heard Cloud's voice come over the line. "Tifa…be careful. I don't trust anyone that has had dealings with Deepground, even if they were experiments. She might be using the kid as a distraction…Just call me if…." "Okay Cloud, I love you too," Tifa said with a smile and hung-up the phone.

She and Cloud had eloped in Costa Del Sol last summer and even now, after three months of being married they were still getting used to things. Simple things such as saying "I love you" and calling to check in on each other. Tifa took to being a housewife rather naturally. She might as well have been one anyway after living together for years, but Cloud was having trouble adjusting. He could go days without a call and was just fine with being a loner. Tifa would call in hysterics after waking up to an empty bed at 3am. Cloud, however, thought it was perfectly fine to take off in the middle of the night for a drive. It was a slow process, but he was learning. For that, Tifa was patient and grateful.

As Tifa stepped out of the office she met with Reece in the hall. "She is asleep. I knew it wouldn't take her long with how long it has been since she slept in a bed." Reece paused and I knew she was wanting to ask something. "Yes?" "Do you think he will call? I hate to feel like a burden but I don't really know where to go or what to do. I knew he would want to know about us but I never expected him to take care of us or anything like that. Hell, he didn't even ask for this. We are not his responsibility…still…I need to know if we should stick around…I mean I guess that…" "Don't worry. Vincent will come back and we will decide what needs to be done. In the meantime, I think you should stay here with us, Cloud and I, for a while until we straighten all of this out." Reece looked up in protest. "No, I don't wanna trouble you with this shit. I know you don't want a one year old running around a bar all the time." At this, Tifa smiled. "You don't know me at all."

Vincent reached Lucrecia's cave at last and slowly sat in front of her. The light shining from her crystal made Vincent squint his eyes and he breathed a sigh of relief. Now that he was somewhere he could contemplate in solitude; overwhelming disbelief came rushing at him all at once. How could this be? A child…of his very own. A child that contained his DNA, his flesh and blood staring at him with eyes identical to his. He couldn't stand there in the bar any longer, he had to think. He knew they were waiting for him to help, take care of them, or get to know this …child, but he simply was too stunned to say, let alone do, anything. He looked up at Lucrecia once again and began to speak, if only to himself. "I have no idea what to do."

Vincent thought back to his own father. He hadn't been around much and Vincent never cared until this moment. He didn't have many memories to look back on and look up to as an example. Grimoire was so wrapped up and involved in his work that he never had much time for family. And so, Vincent was often alone even as a child. His mother was no "Mom" and offered no illustration of a perfect parent in any way.

Vincent thought of anyone that he could ask or rely on for advice but the only person he could think of was Barret. Barret was father to Marlene and even though he and Barret didn't talk much, his love for Marlene was an inspiration. How could Vincent be a "Barret" to a child he has never met? And what about the mother… What should he be to her? The whole thing had Vincent confused and in despair although it would never show on his face. To be frank, he was purely horrified. This was more frightening than battling Sephiroth or saving the planet. More frightening than Hojo and atoning for his sins. It might even possibly more horrifying than calling Yuffie on her cellular device. He breathed a sigh once more and stood up. He had to find answers. He couldn't face this until he had more information and he realized his answers would only be found underneath the Shinra Mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent quickly descended the steps to the lab with his gun drawn. After breaking into the manor and entering the secret passageway, he knew there was no going back. The rest from here was a breeze… if he could just overlook the memories to get what he needed and get out. After taking those hundreds of steps and reaching the bottom, he made a point to avoid the room to his left containing those lonely coffins. He spent too much time as it was in that room and he always tried to avoid it if he could. As he got closer to the end of the hall, Vincent heard a noise. The sound of papers falling gracelessly to the floor immobilized him in his tracks and he cocked his gun with one sharp motion. Footsteps could be heard on the other side and Vincent held his breath as he put his hand on the door.

Suddenly, Vincent burst through the door and pointed his gun… right in the face of a 'battle ready' Cloud Strife. Vincent blinked in surprise as Cloud quickly lowered his sword at the sight of Vincent. "Vincent… I should've known it would be you." Vincent in return dropped his gun back to his side and nodded in response. As his gaze left Cloud, his eyes were brought to the rest of the chamber containing more science equipment than he could remember in the past. "There is no one here…" Cloud said and returned back to the adjoining library.

Books were spread out all over the room as if Cloud had been here for a while. "I think they abandoned this place months ago." "Or a year… to be exact," Vincent said. Blood was stained to the floor and broken glass decorated the floor in a rather sharp design. Vincent knelt down to analyze the damage. _It looks as though she must have killed a few soldiers in her escape. Or is this her blood?"_ Upon further inspection, Vincent found a piece of hospital gown along with remnants of an article of armor. Both were soaked in blood.

"Vincent, look at this," Cloud said without looking up from a thick stack of papers. Battle plans covered the top page along with protocols and armor designs. Vincent studied the page as Cloud read on. "Looks like they were planning a war and using the kid front and center." Vincent's icy stare fell onto the page as his heart turned cold. There was a drawn picture of thousands raging towards battle being led by a child with red dots for eyes.

"The fight three years ago must have really put a damper on their plans." Cloud muttered and looked at Vincent. As socially awkward as Cloud was, He was used to being the vocal one between the two. Yet, he could tell Vincent was struggling inwardly. Turmoil and tension seeped from him like molten lava and burned Cloud with fear for the gunman. Vincent may keep his distance from the rest of the party, but he was still a friend.

"They must have almost come to a break through when we devastated them… and the remaining few brought her back here to continue research." "No, not research…experiments," Vincent finally said and put the paper back down hard. He then walked over to the bed in the middle of the floor and quickly scanned the area. In a voice like acid, Vincent continued on. "They knew how to succeed at what they were doing, they just needed a new place to do it in. After trying for a year, my seed must have finally implanted." With that, Vincent turned from the room and started out the door. 'I've seen enough."

Reece's POV

I turned on the shower and slipped out of my dark shorts and boots. The steam rose from the shower head and quickly began steaming up the mirror. I raked my hand along the glass and glanced at my pale, naked body. Scars riddled my skin and I coiled away from my reflection. I wasn't in bad shape, but I sure had gotten a lot curvier since the birth of Lucy. My blonde hair had been short for a year now in an attempt to hide from Deepground. I was pretty sure they were all gone, but fear had me taking extra precautions. I stepped into the shower and sighed. It had been too long since I was relieved and stress free enough to take a long shower.

Exiting the bathroom, I heard voices down stairs and decided to see if it was Vincent. Butterflies twisted in my stomach as I came into the bar, expecting to see the man in red. However, I was met with Tifa and a small teenage girl. "Reece, this is Shelke. She lives here too." As the girl turned around, realization hit me with a strong force and I gasped. _Deepground._

The girl's eyes squinted and I could tell that she recognized me too. Fear began to subside as anger took its place. "You…You are part of _them…"_

I braced myself for battle, but the girl only blinked and lowered her head. "I apologize. I remember you… but I do not belong to Deepground anymore." I looked at Tifa with hesitation and Tifa was quick to fill the space between us. 'Reece, Shelke was an experiment too. She is part of us…" With this, Tifa looked back at Shelke. "She is family." I caught Shelke's slight smile before it swiftly returned to her monotone posture.

I was not convinced.

"Well…How did you escape them?"

Shelke began to explain the events that took place 3 years prior and I mentally filled in my own blanks as to what was being done to me in the time being. "I remember you, but I didn't know your purpose. Your information was classified." I looked away. So many memories came seeping back and I saw Shelke's face in my head. I screamed at her through thick glass, but she only glanced my way as she marched on. The only times I saw this girl was through glass. I guess she wouldn't've known. Still, she served Weiss. I sighed in response and looked pointedly at Tifa, ignoring the girl altogether. "Have you heard from Vincent?"

Tifa shook her head "No" and I sighed once again. "Right." I turned back towards the stairs and called over my shoulder. "I'm retiring for the night. I thank you again for your hospitality but we cannot stay here, especially if Vincent…well, I just gotta plant Lucy somewhere a little more stable." With that, I headed back to my sleeping child. The hell was I gonna let Deepground come in and take my Lucy away. I would never let them take her even if we died together. Death was better than some situations.

My eyes flew open at the sound of the door opening and closing to the bar. The dark of the night flooded into the tiny room and smothered us in silence except for the metal footsteps that echoed across the floor. I quickly jumped up without waking Lucy and slipped into my shorts. The footsteps came to a stop within the bar and I could tell that the visitor had sat at one of the bars empty tables. Silence once again filled the stairwell and I paused at the top in nervousness. _What if it's an enemy? What if it's someone I don't know and I'll have to explain myself? What if it's Vincent…_

I knew it was Vincent. Yet, fear still held me in place. I just couldn't shake the fact that the man intimidated me to the very core of my being. His haunting appearance was both beautiful and terrifying. His hands seemed to be out of place if they were not wielding his gun and his eyes…

Shit his eyes were just like Lucy's.

She could hold me in place with those eyes of hers and I was her mother! Those eyes on Vincent…well he could probably make his foes drop dead in minutes. "I know you are there. Come out of the shadows," Vincent said and my heart dropped. I should have known he could hear me. I walked down the flight of steps careful not to lose my footing before reaching the bar. I couldn't make him out in the dark and awkwardly rubbed my arm in annoyance. "I can't see…Do you know were the light is?" Vincent slowly stood up and in minutes, light flooded into my eyes causing me to shut them tightly. My hands went to my face and I rubbed them with a vengeance. "What time is it?"

"2:33 a.m."

Vincent took a swig of his now visible bourbon before continuing on. "I've been to Nibelheim." At this, I came to sit in front of him. "Really? Did you find anything? Was there anyone left" Vincent shook his head. "Just blood-stained floors. And a lot of papers." At that, Vincent looked up at me and I avoided his glare. "I guess I did…kill them all." I sighed. Not that there was many anyway. The few Deepground supporters that was left to do those horrible experiments weren't very smart anyway. They were only carrying out science that had already been found and concluded. Killing those few assholes wasn't that much of a battle and with the newfound durability my body had just been subject to, I was able to wipe them out quiet easily.

Vincent took another sip of his drink and sat the glass down gently. Silence surrounded us yet again and I felt the growing waves of panic. Finally, I realized that I needed to say something. I had to have some answers too. "I need to know…what do you want us to do. I mean, we can't stay here with Tifa forever. I wanted you to know about us and now you do, so…" I paused. What was I even asking him? 'Hey wanna be family and share custody at Christmas?' I mean, come on. Still, I needed help and I didn't know how much longer Lucy could go without being tied down to someplace stable. I just wanted her to be happy.

"…Do you want us to stick around or… go away? We'll do whatever you want, but _I_ want to know where I am going by morning. I can't handle uncertainty. I'm thoroughly sick of it." Vincent continued to stare into my soul and I decided to get up and look outside. I hadn't really looked around much since I came here. The sky was pitch black and covered everything within sight save for a distant Loveless poster in the background. I continued to study the billboard for several minutes, until I heard Vincent's voice behind me. "Wherever you go, I will find you. It doesn't matter to me if you go or stay."

The words were not meant to hurt, but I couldn't help it. I guess I was hoping for too much by coming here and waiting for him to tell me to stay. I wanted a family so desperately I would have probably taken anyone in. I wanted help. I wanted comfort. I wanted someone to tell me it was all going to be okay and that I was doing a good job as a mother. Who was I kidding? Even when I didn't know him, I shouldn't have ever expected that from Vincent Valentine.

"Right. Well…we will be gone by morning." With that, I turned towards the stairs and went straight back up to the spare room leaving Vincent to stare at me from behind. I tried to keep myself from feeling disappointment, but no matter how I had viewed this situation in the past I had built myself up for it. To think that he didn't care…

I was totally humiliated.

I straightened myself up and realized that I needed to leave now. I couldn't wait for morning. I was used to disappointment and the only way to let it go was to move on. I gathered up what few items I had in our small bag and lifted Lucy up into my arms. The child dreamed peacefully and I smiled down at her. No matter what life threw in my face or what direction I was forced to travel in, I only needed one thing and this was it. Carefully, I guided myself through the doorway and into the hall. To avoid the man and his awkward gaze, we then took the back way out and into the alley towards the truck we went. This was home.

Please feel free to leave a review and let me know how you like it! Or if you hate it and what I need to do differently…


	4. Chapter 4

"She's gone!" Tifa exclaimed loudly while hurrying down the stairs. Vincent sat unmoving from his seat and watched Tifa with guilt. He knew she had left. He heard her take Lucy out the back at 3 this morning and heard the low drone of the engine when she started her truck. He hadn't meant that she should leave right at that moment or that she should leave at all. He just simply meant that he would find them whatever they chose. _I really need to work on my communication skills,_ He thought to himself.

Tifa was in a bit of a panic. "Vincent, they are gone. Did you know they left." Vincent nodded in replay and Tifa came to stand beside him. "Why did she go? Was it because of Shelke? When?" Vincent paused before answering. "She left at 3 am. I don't know why. She asked me what to do and I told her to do what she wanted. She then left."

Tifa blinked twice before putting her hand on her head. Vincent however, wanted to know more about Shelke. "What happened with Shelke?" Tifa sat at the other end of the table. "Shelke remembered Reece. Reece remembered her too and was horrified that a member of Deepground was living under this roof. I was afraid that she spooked her off but…" Vincent took his turn to blink at Tifa. "But?" Tifa sighed. "Vincent, she probably wanted you to tell her to stay. She feels out of place enough as it is. We might never see them again." Vincent thought on Tifa's words. Was it true? Was Reece looking for a reason to stay? With that, Vincent stood up. "Then I guess I better go find them." He was out the door before Tifa could respond.

Hail hit the windshield hard as the truck slowed to accomadate the sudden change in weather. Lucy quietly whined and reached towards Reece. Unable to move the little one and drive at the same time, she sympathetically patted her tiny head. "I'm sorry baby. You are going to have to wait, though." The hail pounded harder and Reece was forced to squint in the early hours. Lucy's whine changed to a cry as Reece's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I'm trying Lucy..."

The hail continued on, Lucy cried harder, and Reece's frustration began to grow. She switched her lights on and hoped to find some clearing soon. Lucy sure wasn't helping Reece's concentration and it was hard enough to drive exhausted. Soon, Lucy was screaming. "OUT!" Her little hands reached up at Reece as the driver turned to her in annoyance. "Honey, you are fine. You have to sit still. Please, I am trying really..."

Suddenly, the truck hit a huge puddle and hydroplaned. Panicked, Reece turned the wheel fast, making matters worse. Lucy screamed harder as Reece cried out in horror as well. Her hands left the wheel and in a quick decision, she grabbed Lucy from the passengers seat and held her tight. Suddenly, the truck slammed to a halt against a fence post and the world wasn't spinning anymore.

The adrenaline racing through her veins pumped still as Lucy continued to scream. Reece picked the child up and held her in front of her face, crying hysterically. "Are you hurt?! Is anything broken?" Lucy's arms moved frantically in terror, but nothing else appeared to be wrong. Reece sighed a breath of relief and held her tightly to her breast. "I am so sorry..."

As panic left her, a new sensation warmed her body and she put her hand to her head. Liquid oozed from her temple and she realized she was in pain. Now that she was getting her senses back, the pain was becoming stronger and she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Lucy..." Reece opened the truck door with a shove and tried to escape the vehicle, but blood was beginning to flood her vision. "Please don't cry." Nausea hit her all at once, and she doubled over still holding the toddler. She realized her leg must have took a hit as well, for when she stood her knee shifted to the side, throwing Reece and Lucy to the ground.

The rain and hail still pelted down as Reece began to cry out in pain and once again, panic. They couldn't stay in the car. They had no family. There was no rooms available anywhere. Reece had no clue where to go or what to do. "I need some help..." She covered Lucy with her own body to shelter her from the weather while looking out as far as she could see. She was in the middle of nowhere, on the outskirts of Edge with no destination in sight.

She slowly crawled back up to the car and managed to get Lucy inside the broken Truck, scraping the glass out of the seat on the way. The child had now began to calm down and she hoped she would drift back to sleep, giving Reece a chance to think of a plan. Blood continued to pour and the hail continued to pelt her on the back of the legs as she shooshed her baby quietly into a fitful sleep. As Lucy's eyelids closed, Reece began to feel tears leave her eyes.

Why did it have to be so hard? Life had flipped her off time and time again with no hint of sunshine at the end of the tunnel. Her idea of a happy life was no more pain, no more running, and no more fear. All three were still present, even after she left the prison that had held her for so long. She conitnued to cry as the hail subsided and the sun finally began to bring a little light on her current situation.

And that is when she saw him. From amidst the rain and fog, Vincent's eyes glowed a hazy red and it seemed as if he were floating. Reece knew it was her conscious trying to leave her. Was he even real? His foggy sillouette continued to move forward and she slowly realized her dream was reality. "Vincent?" Reece poked her head out of the truck to get a better look. Upon seeing her present state, Vincent picked up his pace and hurried around to the driver's side of the truck. "Vincent...can you help us..." Reece reached out to steady herself against the door. "I don't think I can carry her." Vincent's strong gaze broke from Reece and fell onto Lucy. Her uneven breathing shook her little body as she slept. Vincent sighed and looked onto Reece. "I did not tell you to run."

Reece's face fell and she felt as if she was being scolded. Anger began to burn under her cheeks and her eyebrows furrowed in aggravation. "You said you didn't care...I thought you meant you wanted us gone, that you would find us when you were ready to...to deal with all this..!" At that, she let go of the door and motioned towards herself and Lucy, but her knee gave out and she struggled to regain her posture. Her body slid against the truck in an ungraceful motion and she whispered a swear under her breath.

Vincent's hands shot out to catch her and lifted her with ease to the side of the driver's seat. Reece's breath hitched in her throat and as she stared into Vincent's haunting face. The man was beautiful. It was no wonder Lucy had such a pretty face and physique, her father was gorgeous! Reece shook the thought from her head and looked away hurriedly.

"Thanks..." Vincent's hand touched the side of her head and she winced in pain. The blood was still flowing freely and although Reece was great at ignoring it, the wound was beginning to take a toll on her. "I...I don't feel like I can walk...", she said shakily. "Mmmmm" Vincent slowly walked around the vehicle and pryed open the door. Lucy stirred a bit but remained asleep as he lifted her from the seat. As he walked out of sight and back into the fog, Reece breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God he had came after them! What if he hadn't? The thought hung low in the air around her like a thick cloud of smoke.

Suddenly, she heard the hum of an engine and a motorcycle came into view. Vincent drove with one hand and held Lucy with the other. "You drive a motorcycle?" "I can... but it's not mine." With that, Vincent jumped off and gently placed Lucy in Reece's arms. "Think you can hold her?" She nodded her head and looked up in confusion. "How are we going to...ooof..." Reece was lifted out of the car and onto the motorcycle in seconds as Vincent climbed on behind. His arms wrapped around the both of them as he placed his hands on the handle bars and off they went into the morning.

His body swayed with ease around the curves with the vehicle as Reece tried to remain focused, but her vision was beginning to darken. Her grip on Lucy tightened and she felt her body losing its strength to remain upright. Vincent felt it too, for his arms tightened around her as the bike sped up. It felt like hours had passed, yet they were thirty minutes into the drive when they pulled up to Seventh Heaven. She didn't realize how close she had remained to the bar when she drove in circles all morning. It probably took Vincent seconds to find her.

Mortified at just how pathetic she was, Reece tried to climb off by herself. "Stay" Vincent said as he pushed her back down. He first carried Lucy in and laid her gently down on one of the spare beds Tifa had arranged for them. As he exited the building, Tifa spotted him and hurried out to find Reece with her elbows propped up against the seat of the cycle and holding her bleeding head from falling over. "What happened?!"

Vincent ignored her question as he lifted Reece from the seat. "I wrecked." Reece grinned crookedly at Tifa and once again lowered her head. This time however, her head was met with a soft thud against Vincent's chest. As hard and cold as his demeanor, his body was equally as soft and inviting. She knew that her eyes were not going to remain open for long, so she quickly looked at Vincent. "Thank you...Vincent. We really needed you." At that, Reece lost consciousness as Vincent softly lowered her beside their sleeping child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Sorry for the long awaited update. Enjoy! Happy 4th (If you are in America, if you are not then Happy Day!) :)**

 **STORY MODE**

After removing the young girl's shoes, Vincent headed down the stairs to the main room of the Bar. Tifa was standing at the bottom, worry etched on her face. "She is bleeding profusely Vincent. We should get her to a doctor." Vincent paused to look back up the steps then lowered his gaze in thought. "If she has been subjected to the experiments her file suggests, then she doesn't need one."

At that, he made his way into the room to lounge against the open bar. Tifa sighed and made her way in as well. "She needs rest. The poor girl has been traveling nonstop; you can see it in her face." Vincent said nothing while contemplating Tifa's words. She waited for him to say something but soon realized it was a hopeless postponement. She sighed once again and stepped in front of the gunman's gaze.

"I won't tell you how to handle this…situation. It is bizarre to say the least, but you must take responsibility for this family Vincent, if you want to keep them…. You know I love company more than anyone, especially kids…but if I were you, I would be making arrangements for them to stay. Like a… home?"

Vincent's breath hitched in his throat and Tifa could feel how awkward this conversation was making him. The air hung thick between them, daring one of them to speak. Of course, it was Tifa who broke the silence with a whisper. "You may… never get a chance like this again and I am afraid you would regret it." Vincent closed his eyes and for the first time since all this happened, Tifa saw behind his mask. He was terrified. "I won't let them leave again, but I would be lying if I said I knew what to do." Tifa smiled and put her hand on his arm in a friendly manor. "You don't have to know. You've just got to try."

The conversation was ended when two sets of footsteps came in through the door, one set a little bouncier than the other. "Tifa! I am staying with you for a while!" Marlene announced proudly. She ran up to the woman and hugged her tightly before resting her eyes on Vincent. "Cloud told me you have a baby. Is she here? I wanna see her." Everyone froze and Tifa wanted to kick herself for letting Marlene hang around Yuffie way too much. She was rubbing off on her in a way she was sure Barrett would NOT appreciate.

"Marlene, why don't you go upstairs and settle in? I know you are excited, but leave them alone up there. They need rest." At that, Marlene bounded up the steps and headed for her room that she normally shared with Denzel. He was helping Reeve with an assignment in Costa Del Sol so he wouldn't be around for a while. Although Tifa had been told by Reeve it was a 'special training' if Denzel wanted to join the WRO, she knew they were probably living it up at the beach. Denzel had taken up with Reeve and ever since Reeve had found out Denzel spent her last few moments with his mother, he had took to the boy as well.

"Sorry. I tried to fill her in before arriving to avoid her questions." Cloud shot an apologetic glance his way before greeting Tifa with a smile. "Did you find anything?" Tifa asked quickly, hoping to straighten some things out. It was Vincent who spoke. "We only established what was already known. She was there with Deepground, just as she said." Tifa nodded. At least they all knew without doubt that she was telling the truth, if her interaction with Shelke wasn't enough of a confirmation.

No one spoke for a few moments, deep in thought. "Well there should be no threat now. Deepground is destroyed and the planet has finally found peace. Everyone is just trying to rebuild…and heal." Cloud aimed the last of his sentence towards Vincent even though he was talking to Tifa. The man had resided in the past for too long and now he had a chance to escape his self-torment and personal sins. Yet, no one knew how to outright express something so blunt to Valentine. Shockingly, it was Vincent who came through with a solution, thanks to Tifa's gentle nudge.

"I suppose we will depart tomorrow. It is time to find somewhere to… call home." Tifa smiled quietly and nodded her head. "You know, Rufus has been trying to give the manor to one of us for years now as an apology. I know it doesn't hold any happy memories for either one of you…. but it is a nice house."

* * *

 **Reece's POV**

I awoke with a start to voices drifting into the bedroom Lucy and I had claimed for our stay. I couldn't remember Vincent placing me on the bed but he must have. I was also covered in a single sheet with my shoes placed neatly beside the night stand. I sighed and closed my eyes, rolling over to face Lucy at my other side. It was some time before I re-opened my eyes, but when I did I nearly jumped out of my skin. There, staring into my face across from my infant's sleeping form was a young girl no more than 10. Her eyes widened in surprise at the fact that I was awake.

"Hey! You're awake!", She proclaimed loudly. "I was told to let you sleep, but I had to see what you looked like... And your baby." At that, Lucy began to stir and I knew she would soon open her little eyes.  
"What is your name?"  
I cleared my throat and propped my head up with my arm.  
"Reece. What's yours?"  
The young girl smiled and looked delighted to have someone new to interact with. "I'm Marlene," she hesitated then continued. "Are you really her mother... And is Vincent really her Father?" I felt myself become a bit flustered as I shook my head 'Yes'. "I am."

At that, Marlene looked down at Lucy with a smile. "She's so little and cute, can I play with her when she wakes up? I will be a great babysitter." I smiled at her as Lucy began to stir. "Of course, and it looks like that will be sooner rather than later." At that, Lucy spun around to look at the young girl wide eyed as she rubbed her chubby hand across her head. After a few moments, Lucy began to smile at Marlene and babble to her in her own language.

Marlene was over the moon. I could tell she wasn't around babies, or little girls for that matter, often. She was ready to play. And I was ready for coffee. I left the two children to Marlene's room and stepped down the stairs to find a young man in grayish black and hair as blonde as my own. It was going in all different directions and I couldn't help but wonder how he managed to style it like that. Vincent and Tifa were there as well, but it was the latter that first approached me.

"Reece, how are you feeling?" Tifa came up to rest a hand on my shoulder and I uncomfortably stood frozen in her concern. "Fine. I knew I would heal quickly with rest." At that I stole a glance at Vincent, who calmly looked away with a gulp of his drink. "What time is it?"

"3 in the evening…it's okay though, you took quiet a spill." Tifa then motioned to the unknown man. "This is Cloud. He lives here too." Cloud nodded my way in acknowledgement but I knew he was quietly studying me, analyzing my movements and speculating if I was a threat or a friend. "Is Lucy still sleeping?" "She is playing with Marlene." At that, Tifa's brows furrowed. "I told her not to bother you, did she wake you?" I shook my head with a smirk. "She was bein' very quiet… staring at us calmly."

Tifa put her hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry; Cloud brought her here to stay with us for a few days while her father is away. She really is a good girl; she has just gotten very curious lately." Tifa turned back to the bar. "Can I get you a drink?" I looked around awkwardly with my hands in fists at my sides. "Sure." At that, the others seemed to regain motion and I saw Cloud disappear in the back to his office. Vincent continued to sip on his glass as I sat in front of him. He didn't look up. I had never met a man that was so hard to damn read. I tried to look past his stoic persona and begin a conversation.

"I need to go get my truck before it gets dark." At that, Vincent looked up at me. "You're truck is destroyed." I smirked. "Nah, it's been in worse predicaments. I can fix it." With that, I got to my feet and turned to Tifa. "Do you mind to keep an eye on my kid while I go and get my truck."

* * *

I looked at my truck in disgust. Vincent was right. It was destroyed. Still, I knew I could get it running. The door might not close and the window was busted but damn, it would run! This was my specialty. So, with an exaggerated sigh I opened the car door best I could and retrieved my box of tools.

"If you will hand me what I need, I think I'll get it to runnin' in a jiff." I opened the truck hood and quickly began working on the task at hand. I had always been able to work on vehicles. I couldn't remember a time when I wasn't fascinated with engines and motors; the way something operated was a challenge for me and I had repaired my first car at 13. I didn't keep it too long though. The owners wanted it back so badly, they must have sent the whole town looking for it. We worked silently with the occasional request for a tool for almost 20 minutes until Vincent decided to finally speak what was on his mind.

"I…found a home." My hands stopped mid repair and I turned to face him. "Home?" "Mmmm…for all of us…" I turned back to my work in thought before continuing the conversation. "For the three of us?" Once again, he muttered an "mmm" to confirm my question. "Although, you are not going to like it… Nibelheim…The Shinra Mansion." At that, I finally stopped working and put my tools down with a hard thud. "The Shinra Mansion….I am supposed call the Shinra Mansion 'home'? I don't think so."

Vincent blinked unmoved and continued. "I can't find a superior choice." I felt my face growing hot and my temper began to rise.

"Surely…surely to goodness you can find something better than…than that prison! You hate it to, you have to."

"I have many horrible memories of that place as you do, but it is the smartest choice."

"Why?"

At that, Vincent sighed. His head lowered and I saw him contemplate my words with his arms crossed across his chest. "I travel often. I have never stayed in the same place for long. If you can… handle this temporary home for a short period of time, I will provide a more permanent location."

I stared at him dumbfounded. He was trying. He was really trying and I felt a pain in my chest at the effort he was putting forth. It was my turn to sigh as I closed my eyes and turned back to the truck. "Yeah…I guess I can 'handle the temporary home'. How did you get it?" He seemed to begin breathing again as he realized I had accepted the invitation. "Rufus has been trying to pawn that place off on one of us for some time now. It wasn't hard."

I still had one request. I walked over to turn the key in the ignition and smiled at the deep hum of the Truck's engine. "Can we at least the board up the damn basement door…so we won't have to think about it?" If I was going to live there, I didn't want to think about my personal hell. His face transformed into a darker look before speaking as I climbed behind the wheel. "Absolutely."

READ&REVIEW! thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Reece walked up the stone steps leading to the mansion. The house had lay in desolation for so many years that one would expect complete ruin. However, the state of Shinra Manor appeared to be livable. It wasn't the state of the house that kept Reece glued to the steps. Memories seemed to come rushing at her with each footprint placed in the dirt. Now as she stared at the empty building filled with anxiety and nausea, she was completely rethinking the entire idea.

Vincent seemed to sense her hesitation and turned to look on her. "Just until we find something more suitable." Reece broke her devastating thoughts and shook her head once quickly. "Yeah, yeah I know…don't mean I have to like it." The break brought motion to her feet once more and soon she was beside Vincent and Lucy, standing inside the dreaded 'home'.

The décor was dated but still surprisingly intact. The stairs were broken in a couple of places and Reece grabbed Lucy's hand before she could start towards them. "So, are we gonna try to fix it up or will we be here that long?" Vincent's scowl deepened but he didn't speak. Reece only sighed and, bringing Lucy to her hip, began the upward ascend to the bedrooms. As she climbed the stairs, she noticed pictures of the Shinras and of relatives she didn't know.

That would be the first thing to go.

The bedrooms were located on both sides of the stairwell, but they were drafty. The weather hadn't turned cold yet, but Reece knew this would not work when the snow began to fall. It was coming, rather sooner than later. She claimed a room to the left for her and Lucy to stay in, leaving the bedroom with the secret entrance to Hell unaccompanied. No way was she staying in there. Vincent quietly laid claim to a room beside that dreaded room. The room had a nice fire place and was the largest on the floor. Reece thought that was only fair since he was closest to the passage.

Reece's room didn't have much. A few old shoes, an ancient bed and a chest that had been opened were all that could be found. The green room next to their new living space contained many dead plants that had rot in decay, spilling over into the marble floor underneath. Reece noticed that dirt overtook marble as she stepped over the rubble. Although the room was a complete disaster, she silently noted to herself that it would make a perfect nursery for Lucy. Reece visibly shook the thought from her head. They wouldn't be here that long. Besides, the glass was shattered from the roof, making the entire room hazardous.

Reece sighed and turned back to the now claimed bedroom. It was getting late and after traveling to Nibelheim, she knew Lucy was exhausted as well. The toddler didn't act exhausted, though. No, Lucy was jumping on the old bed and singing to herself.

"fi li monke jumpin' o a bed. Uduwehg skdka duwe…no mo monke jumpin' o de bay!"

With that, Lucy fell with a thud to the mattress and squealed in delight. "Stop it, or you will be in trouble, little chocobo." Reece tried to discipline but being the push over she was, ended up rubbing the baby on the head with her knuckles. Scolding for having "attitude" was one thing. Discipline for having fun for the first time in her life? No way was that going to be enforced.

After several giggles, multiple kicks and tantrums, Lucy finally lay asleep after nursing quietly from her mother. Reece didn't hear Vincent as he approached the cracked door of their bedroom.

"Lucy, you're my bestest friend…and I'll love you til the very end…you're my little girl…in this whole wide world…and I love you, see…cause you're my Lucy". Reece sang in a whisper into the child's hair before finally falling asleep herself. Vincent quietly closed the door and quickly walked away.

He didn't know what to make of them. This was something entirely different than he had dealt with before. He became lost in thoughts as he descended the once fancy steps of the Shinra Manor. He was no family man. He couldn't be a good father, a good man of the house, a good hus…

…..

 _Where did that thought come from!_

He quickly shook his head with a deep sigh and darted out into the cold dark air of Nibelheim.

* * *

Reece awoke with a start and silently realized she was shivering head to toe. The room was bitter and snow lay at the foot of the bed. _Shit,_ thought Reece as she climbed out of the dumpy bed. Lucy was shivering slightly, but was warm enough to stay asleep. Reece quickly doubled over the bed spread to make doubly sure the child wouldn't get hypothermia. She scanned the roof and found a hole she hadn't seen before. She must have been so tired that she didn't notice the ceiling was ready to cave in. "Well Damn," Reece cursed under her breath and rubbed her arms to stimulate a small amount of heat. The snow was still falling quiet heavily and she felt another torturous shiver wrack her spine.

There was only one thing to do…

Climb up there and fix it.

Reece breathed deeply and fetched her small bag of tools before scaling the bed and looked for a way to reach the ceiling. She was too short. The ceiling hung high above their heads and even though she was small in stature, she doubted even Vincent could reach that height without climbing upon the roof to fix it thoroughly.

Reece climbed down from the bed and walked out into the hallway to try and find something to climb up there with. The house had so many rooms that she was afraid of getting lost on the second floor. She looked down the stairwell and decided that her best bet was to search those rooms first. She quickly walked down and began the hunt for a ladder…or something to get her up there and keep her baby warm.

* * *

Vincent stepped back into the foreboding house quickly. He didn't anticipate the weather turning this cold or that the sky would awaken on his hunt through the forgotten town. The air had turned bitter and he was more than a little worried about the two girls sleeping upstairs. He quickly approached the bedroom, and to say he did not expect the sight he opened the door to would be an understatement.

There, atop of two wobbly, wooden chairs stacked upon each other, stood Reece with a hammer in one hand, piece of cardboard in another, and couple of nails hanging loosely from her lips. The whole scene was rather ridiculous and incredibly stupid, but Vincent could only stand in shock as he watched the train wreck he was sure he was about to witness.

He came to the decision that this woman was a complete mess of a character.

Slowly and easily he tried to approach her without startling the daredevil before him. "What are you doing?" Reece jumped ever so slightly, but caught herself before plummeting to the ground. "Shhhhh, Yuuu vwake Ruucy!" Vincent scowled at the nails in her mouth. "That actually was not the matter I held most important at the moment." Reece tried to glance at him but realized she wasn't steady enough for that and quickly looked back at the task on hand. She ignored him and went back to patching the giant whole in the ceiling. Snow covered her hair and back but the girl didn't seem fazed by it. "That isn't going to work." He hated to burst her bubble on this ''clever'' idea, but the sooner he could get the woman down the better. "Just come down, we will repair it tomorrow."

"Were cold right now,"

Reece said with a violent twist of her body. She didn't see the chairs give way or her foot slipping, but thankfully Vincent did. In a matter of seconds, Reece was tumbling to the ground along with the pieces of wood that were once called 'chairs'. She gasped lightly and tried to catch her fall. Vincent beat her to it. In a single jump he had caught her midair and brought her swiftly to rest in his arms, landing gently on the floor. Reece didn't even know what had happened it was so fast. She started to squirm in his arms and protest that she was fine when she heard a small whimper from the bed.

Reece froze and grabbed Vincent's collar. Her movements caused him to freeze as well. Reece brought her face within inches of his while still looking at Lucy. "Do..not…make a single…noise…You do not know the chaos that will occur if you do…" The words were mostly mouthed but Vincent caught the sentence. She then looked at him, put her finger to her lips, patted his chest with a small smirk, and jumped from his arms. The woman didn't bat an eye as she walked into the hall, turning to motion for him to follow.

Vincent was sure he had never met a woman like this in all of his life.

He followed her into the hall and looked at her with anticipation. "So that didn't work", Reece said with a smirk. Vincent only blinked and Reece continued. "I'll take Lucy and try to find a place downstairs to sleep. There is an old couch in the living room of this hell house, but its big and comfy lookin' enough." Reece's suggestion made him almost angry. Did she really think he was going to let her and his child sleep on a couch of the Shinra Manor while he took the master bedroom with a fireplace?

"No…No you won't." Vincent said in a matter of fact tone and left Reece standing with her mouth open in a scowl. He gently lifted the sleeping toddler into his arms and then moved around a still dumbfounded Reece to his claimed bedroom. Reece didn't know if she was more astonished at the level of assertiveness he acted on, or the fact that he had removed Lucy from the comfort of a real bed without her even stirring.

The room was huge, big enough for all three of them actually. It was probably the most furnished out of all the abandoned rooms in the home. He quietly lowered Lucy to the bed and turned back into the glare of Reece to continue his plan. "You two will sleep here. I will take the couch." Vincent moved towards the stairs but was stopped by Reece. "No! You're not going to make decisions for us. Besides, we are more than capable of spending a night on a couch. Were used to the truck, ya know." The way Reece stood defiantly made him realize that the girl had been on her own for far too long and needed to step down if they were to live together peacefully…without tearing each other's heads off. "I am taking the couch. I was planning on it anyway, after arriving later than intended." Nevertheless, Reece still didn't back down. Another emotion besides defiance appeared briefly in her face and it suddenly dawned on him.

She was afraid.

She didn't want to be near _that_ room by herself. On the other side of the wall, the passageway led to the most disturbing, horrifying memories either of them had ever witnessed. She would be damned if she was left to her fears while he took the couch. For the first time since meeting this strange woman, Vincent caught sight of something he had yet to see, and so he sighed in defeat.

"…Alright. I'll stay in here as well…" Reece blinked and a light shade of pink spread across her cheeks.

"…in the chair… in the corner?"

With that, Vincent pointed to a small armchair a few feet away from them by the fireplace. Reece quickly looked at it and then back to Vincent. "Oh…right…" She then cleared her throat and made a move towards the bed. "Okay, that sounds reasonable I guess." She continued around towards the bed, missing Vincent's small smirk.

He walked to the fireplace and lit it, suddenly lighting the entire room around them. He didn't realize how dark it had been until fire danced in his eyes, leaving unusual shapes in shadows on the walls. His eyes were fine in the dark, but still missed small details. He turned back around and felt his breath hitch in his throat. Reece was starting to climb into the bed and he suddenly realized what she was wearing.

Or rather what she wasn't wearing.

The girl was dressed in nothing but a long sleeve, baggy shirt and pair of bright red underpants. They were lacey. And almost see through. Vincent quickly cleared his throat and turned towards the chair. She had no idea. She didn't think that her attire could be any bit inappropriate, or she would have acted so.

 _How had he missed that when he caught her?_

He realized that he was only thinking of her survival and not waking Lucy to focus in on the color of her underwear…

Embarrassed with his thoughts, he tried to shake them from his mind and sat upon the chair, trying to get comfortable. A small pillow suddenly flew in his direction along with a medium sized blanket. They landed gracelessly on top of him and he stared at them for a moment before looking up. Reece was sitting up smiling at him. "Stay warm." She said, before lowering herself into the bed for the final time. "Goodnight Vincent."

Vincent stared at the pillow and suppressed a small chuckle at the careless, mess of a woman in front of him. "Goodnight…Reece."


End file.
